


Мемуары

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Far Future, M/M, Memoirs, Post-Canon, Post-happyending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды приходит время садиться за мемуары...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мемуары

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Lonnie  
> Написано на "Fandom Battle-2012"

В воздухе пахнет надвигающимся штормом, но море еще спокойно.   
За окном шелестят волны, лениво перекатывая гальку, а по берегу бродят крикливые чайки, собирая случайные крошки.  
Над горизонтом поднимается первое солнце. 

Мужчина отворачивается от окна, трет глаза и проводит пальцем по светящемуся экрану монитора. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не зевнуть, поспешно прикрывая рот рукой. Всю ночь его мучила бессонница, от которой давно не помогали никакие таблетки. И он привычно кутался в одеяло, доставал с полки старый, чуть треснувший с боку заварник и, устроившись с чашкой крепкого чая, читал до утра. В этом доме никогда не было репликаторов, бумажных книг и той гнетущей тишины, что наполняла его в последние месяцы. 

Он тянется, хрустнув суставами, и открывает сохраненный на рабочем столе файл с нехитрым названием “Мемуары”.

...«Миссия подошла к концу, отсчитывая последние недели, а, может быть, и дни.  
Энтерпрайз предстояло пришвартоваться в доках, заглушить двигатели и никогда больше не тронуться с места. Этот корабль, когда-то ставший первой ступенью в неизведанное, теперь должен был остаться лишь воспоминанием, музейным экспонатом.

Экипаж с грустью ожидал этого дня. Раньше им всем казалось, что их путешествия бесконечны. 

Пятилетки сменяли друг друга, холодные звезды исчезали за стеклами иллюминаторов, а годы летели быстрее сверхзвуковой, оставляя за собой обрывки воспоминаний, десятки исследованных планет, сотни часов невесомости и тысячи чужих лиц. Кого-то они знали по именам, кого-то видели первый и последний раз, а кого-то считали друзьями, обещаясь в скором времени непременно заглянуть на чай. 

Космос менялся, становясь более понятным и открытым, менялся экипаж – одни уходили в отставку, другие не возвращались из миссий, а были те, кто не мыслил себя вне этого корабля. Однажды они поднялись по его трапу, и это определило их жизнь. Конечно, с тех пор Энтерпрайз не раз обновлял свои двигатели и панели управления, гондолы и оснащение рубок, но люди, бывшие его частью, оставались верны кораблю и незаметно менялись вместе с ним.

Космос – это не только бесконечная неизвестность, полная чудес и удивительных находок, космос – это постоянная опасность и шанс погибнуть именно в эту самую секунду. От всего этого экипаж был огорожен лишь собственным убеждением в том, что все будет хорошо и никак иначе. 

Но это устраивало всех.

Разве что немного беспокоило главного медицинского офицера, который до последнего оставался параноиком. 

Леонард Маккой - корабельный хирург и терапевт, кардиолог и диетолог, а так же почетная няня капитана Кирка, казалось, больше чем кто-либо другой не подходил для этого путешествия и этого корабля. Как человек, боявшийся летать, человек, который слишком хорошо знал, сколько неисследованных бактерий и вирусов прячется в темноте за пределами Энтерпрайз, он выглядел несколько сумасшедшим, пытаясь предостеречь всех и каждого от опасностей.   
Но только кто его слушал.

И это тоже устраивало всех.

Доктор Маккой был откровенно странным, но всегда оставался обстоятельным в вопросах, касающихся здоровья экипажа и личной безопасности капитана Кирка. В жизни последнего это играло немаловажную роль, за что он был безмерно благодарен доктору и проявлял эту благодарность в весьма опасных для душевного состояния Леонарда Маккоя формах. Например, капитану ничего не стоило поцеловать своего спасителя на глазах у всего мостика в середине смены, вызвав доктора из лазарета «по не терпящему отлагательств вопросу». Или, скажем, отправить его на планету с узаконенной работорговлей и культами любви, чтобы тот «развеялся». В ответ Леонард тоже не скупился на «любезности», после которых Джеймсу Кирку подчас приходилось по нескольку дней отлеживаться в лазарете или даже прятаться в нежилых помещениях третьей палубы от забот доктора.

Одни считали, что капитан Кирк не умел скрывать своих симпатий и желаний, другие, солидарные с ними, добавляли, что считают их с Маккоем взаимные споры, ссоры и неподходящие времени и месту подарки не более, чем очередной прелюдией.

Ни те, ни другие по-настоящему не знали никого из них. 

Джеймс Кирк и Леонард Маккой никогда не были парой, не вступали в близкие, действительно близкие, отношения и даже не думали об этом. У каждого из них был свой маленький тщательно оберегаемый секрет. И обе их тайны касались одного и того же человека.

Впрочем, человеком никто и никогда его не называл. Да и он сам таковым себя стал считать значительно позже, чем судьба столкнула троих бесконечно разных людей в пределах одного корабля.

Что характерно, корабль, способный вместить больше четырехсот человек экипажа, не мог быть настолько мал, чтобы они постоянно встречались в коридорах, столовых и комнатах отдыха, но Кирку, Маккою и вулканцу по имени Спок в те дни казалось иначе. 

Джеймс Кирк первым ощутил на себе всю силу обаяния вулканца, едва в одночасье не лишившись места в академии и карьеры. Профессор Спок считал “горечь потерь” – самым важным, что должен осознать будущий капитан, и не забывал напоминать об этом своим студентам. Кадет Кирк относился к тому типу людей, которые имели на все свое отличное мнение и не гнушались его высказывать всеми возможными способами.   
Именно в этот момент их жизненные пути с профессором Споком и пересеклись.

Следом к увлекательному диалогу подтянулся Леонард Маккой.   
У него тоже было свое мнение, которое, в отличие от кадета Кирка, Леонард старался держать при себе (конечно, если оно непосредственно не касалось того самого кадета). На его памяти тогда еще незнакомый профессор-вулканец стал первым, кто не поддался очарованию голубоглазого мальчишки из Айовы и дал ему достойный отпор.   
_“А мне нравится этот тип”_ , – сказал тогда Маккой, чем заработал недоуменный взгляд Кирка и испорченный его же недовольным ворчанием вечер.

Возможно, именно эта реплика стала основополагающей для их отношений. Сейчас об этом сложно судить. 

Что может быть общего у людей и дружественных инопланетных форм жизни, например, вулканцев? Вопрос, который мог составить конкуренцию таким волнительным проблемам, как: _«конечен ли космос», «существует ли бог в этой вселенной» и «куда деваются кредиты»._  
У вулканца по имени Спок (того самого, что был профессором кадета Кирка) имелся емкий ответ. Точнее тот ответ, что Спок дал бы сегодня, появился у него значительно позже, но тогда он тоже располагал неплохими аргументами. Так что решись спросить его кто об этом, скорее всего, Спок непременно зашел бы издалека, отвечая вопросом на вопрос: - А тяжело ли живется полукровкам? 

Потому что, если у тебя вулканская внешность: острые уши, вздернутые брови и зеленая кожа; ты говоришь, как вулканец, ведешь себя, как вулканец, даже пахнешь, как вулканец, но умеешь плакать и обладаешь человеческим сердцем, гонящим по венам зеленую вулканскую кровь, - живется тебе очень, очень тяжело.

Спок знал это, как никто другой.

И лучше было бы не затрагивать эту тему, но Леонарду Маккою редко удавалось поступить «как лучше». Их разговор мог бы закончиться ничем, ничем примечательным, не окажись в тот день вулканец немного не сдержан. Ни Маккой, ни сам Спок не ожидали такого поворота событий, а если быть точнее, четко сформированного удара, пришедшегося человеку прямиком в переносицу. Послышался хруст и пара грубых ругательств, после чего уже зазевавшийся и ошеломленный собственным поступком Спок удивленно моргал, чувствуя, как медленно, но уверенно, заплывает его собственный глаз.  
У Спока и доктора Маккоя оказался свой индивидуальный подход друг к другу - это была их первая, но никак не последняя драка.

Кирк любил повторять – они втроем встретились не случайно. Особенно он настаивал на том, что просто обязан был нарушить устав академии, поссорится с профессором, заставить солгать лучшего друга, тайно пробраться на корабль, мчащийся в неизвестность, чтобы в конечном итоге стать капитаном, собрав лучшую команду за всю историю Звездного Флота. Команду, которая знала только беспроигрышные сценарии, как и он сам.

Впрочем, все сложилось не сразу. 

Потребовался не один год, чтобы экипаж корабля стал беспрекословно доверять своему капитану, чтобы просьба проследовать в лазарет не вызывала панику и ужас, и, главное, чтобы одного старшего помощника капитана, бывшего профессора академии, вулканца-полукровку, стали считать человеком.

Такое достижение в чем-то могло показаться абсурдным, но только не для троих существ, чьи линии судьбы неожиданно связались в тугой узел. Скорее всего, они просто оказались тем самым исключением из правил, что порой требовалось вселенной для доказательства своей собственной реальности.

Реальность же вышеупомянутого вулканца первое время, наоборот, трещала по швам. Он вырос среди существ, избегающих эмоций, поспешных решений и необоснованных поступков, всю сознательную жизнь, стремясь стать похожим на них, игнорируя свою человеческую половину. Какого же было его удивление и даже разочарование, когда оказалось, что остальная вселенная нашла свою гармонию в хаосе. Окружающая его действительность, порой через край переполненная отсутствием здравого смысла, не поддавалась логике, но вместе с тем продолжала существовать. 

И это было поразительно. 

Не секрет и не новость, что каждому подчас приходилось сходить с нахоженных путей и выбирать свой, новый. Любая дорога начиналась с шага, но идти было всегда легче, если рядом шагал тот, на кого можно было опереться.   
Вот только об этом вулканец Спок узнал уже на корабле, столкнувшись с самой большой потерей в своей жизни. “Родину, как и родителей не выбирают”, - говорили земляне. Эти две темы в одночасье стали для Спока непозволительно болезненными. 

От привычной ему реальности оставались крохи и не удивительно, что Кирк, решивший протянуть вулканцу руку помощи, в ответ получил не самый радушный прием, закончившийся для него на койке в лазарете.   
Просто до этого момента Спок не знал, что значит сочувствие. Не знал он и многих других вещей: что преданность сильнее долга, привязанность искреннее выгоды, а любовь, да именно любовь, во всем превосходит природные инстинкты, требующие сохранить свой генофонд и выжить. 

Наверное, решись тогда его утешить какая-нибудь девушка, например, ксенолингвистка Ухура или медсестра Чепел, жизнь Спока могла бы сложиться иначе. Он бы выбрал своей душой, хранителем, смыслом (в языке еще не придумали слов, чтобы выразить ими такое вулканское понятие, как “т`хайла”), кого-то другого, отдав эксклюзивные права распоряжаться своей жизнью и судьбой. Но вместо девушек подошел капитан Кирк, как всегда наплевав на любые барьеры, и в целом оказался совершенно не против свалившегося на свои плечи счастья.

Что правда, учиться взаимному доверию и уважению у них получалось с трудом, но все-таки получалось. И именно здесь стоило снова вспомнить о докторе Леонарде Маккое – человеке, который стал проводником между теми, кто никак не создан был быть вместе. Он был настоящим волшебником, тщательно оберегающим свои и порой чужие секреты. Да, Маккою было нелегко, такая работа требовала терпения, порой усидчивости и нордического характера. Он не обладал ни одним из этих качеств, и вместе с тем никто лучше него не понимал этих двоих. 

Как бы то ни было, их корабль бороздил просторы космоса, команда успешно справлялась со своими обязанностями, а в самой нестандартной паре вселенной царила гармония и покой.

Но ничто не вечно.

И, прежде всего, это утверждение относится к людям.   
Они не просто меняются, становятся мудрее и спокойнее - они стареют и устают.   
Поэтому однажды их миссии подходят к концу, приключения заканчиваются, и наступает какая-то другая жизнь, о которой никто из них не имеет ни малейшего представления.

Ведь не бывает бывших капитанов, докторов, офицеров, как бы их не хотели отправить на покой…».

Мужчина замирает над клавиатурой, подбирая слова, беззвучно шевеля губами в поисках нужной фразы, когда слышит внизу скрип входной двери и грохот упавшего чемодана.   
Еще спустя минуту на пороге комнаты появляется женщина в униформе Звездного Флота с нашивками офицера. Она трижды легко стучит по дверному косяку, а когда он поворачивается к ней, шутливо отдает честь и подходит ближе.   
\- Я приехала.  
\- Вижу.  
Она выжидающе смотрит на него, пока мужчина не добавляет _«рад видеть тебя дома»_ , и только потом обнимает. 

По-ребячески устраиваясь на подлокотнике его кресла, она заглядывает в монитор. Мужчина внимательно наблюдает за ней, улыбаясь, когда между аккуратных бровей появляется морщинка.   
\- Русский, - недовольно тянет женщина и снова возвращается к тексту. – И что у вас… у тебя за страсть к не-стандарту?

Он дает ей еще несколько минут.

Наконец, женщина отрывается от экрана и трет глаза, убирая за ухо выбившуюся прядь.  
\- Знаешь, если бы я не знала тебя так неприлично долго, - наконец говорит она, - обвинила бы в излишней скромности.  
Мужчина оборачивается к ней, показывая всем видом, что его заинтересовал ход ее мыслей.   
\- Ты ничего не написал о себе, - уточняет она, слегка раскачиваясь на своем весьма шатком насесте. – Это не честно.  
\- Но это не мои мемуары, я просто заканчиваю его работу, - оправдывается он, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие от неподвижного сидения ноги. - Я подумал - не стоит.  
\- Ты тоже был с ними! – настаивает женщина. Вместо ответа собеседник приподнимает бровь, на мгновение становясь удивительно похожим на ее отца.– По крайней мере, ты был частью его жизни.   
\- Это уже другая история, Джоанна, - качает головой мужчина, а затем улыбается. Вокруг его рта и глаз появляется сеточка морщин, выдавая веселый нрав и возраст. - Я не пишу романы.  
\- О, этот был бы самым прекрасным, - улыбается она в ответ, вытягивая руку и касаясь пальцами редких седых прядей. – Я никогда не видела, чтобы кто-либо так добивался любви, как это делал ты.  
Он наклоняет голову ниже, наслаждаясь нехитрой лаской.  
\- Я был молод, горяч, отчаян…знаешь, я никогда не верил, что у нас что-нибудь выйдет. Да и Леонард казался слишком консервативным…  
\- Прежде всего, он был непредсказуемым! Никто не ожидал, что он вступит в Звездный Флот после развода с мамой, станет старшим медицинским офицером на самом известном корабле Федерации, ну, или влюбится в мальчишку…  
Мужчина вскидывает голову и ухмыляется, словно вспомнив что-то забавное.   
\- Черт, Паша, тебе тогда сколько было, двадцать?  
\- Семнадцать, - поправляет ее Чехов.   
\- И этот человек меня воспитывал! – наигранно всплескивает руками Джоанна. – Как тебе только отец позволил?  
– Я был самым молодым из кадетов и безумно гордился этим. А Леонард был единственным, кто в меня не верил.  
\- Да, папа был тем еще параноиком, - соглашается женщина. – Он не верил, что ты оставишь Звездный Флот, когда его и Энтерпрайз отправили на пенсию. У тебя впереди была ошеломляющая карьера. Он всегда говорил, что ему ничего не останется, кроме как безвылазно сидеть в лаборатории, словно герой какого-нибудь старого фильма, изобретая лекарства или исследуя очередной вирус, которые, если повезет, назовут в его честь. Или, что еще хуже, преподавать на кафедре академии, где каждый второй из пары тысяч его несносных и самоуверенных студентов будет напоминать ему тебя. А каждый первый - капитана Кирка, конечно. В общем, крайне сомнительная перспектива.  
\- Он просто всегда ждал от судьбы подвох. И я не мог оставить его один на один с…, - Павел снова запинается, пытаясь подобрать нужное определение.   
\- Безумным вулканско-человеческим союзом, - подсказывает Джоанна.   
Они одновременно смеются, хотя она и видит, что это Чехову дается с трудом.   
\- Паш, отложи к черту эти мемуары, у тебя еще будет время их закончить. Напиши лучше сказку. Ну, такую, чтобы до самого конца все жили долго и счастливо.  
\- И умерли в один день? Так не бывает.  
\- А ты напиши. Я уверена, папе понравилось бы.  
Павел секунду мешкает, а потом поддается вперед, пододвигаясь ближе к монитору. Джоанна поднимается со своего обсиженного места, занимая кресло напротив.   
\- Я никогда не писал сказки, - предупреждает Чехов. – Так что тебе придется мне помочь.  
\- Записывай, - командует она, и Павел открывает чистый файл.   
_“Где бы сейчас не был отец, он тобой гордится”_ , - думает женщина.


End file.
